


Plot bunny for now

by darkestnight22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Black Widow Program, Forced Sterilization, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Mysterious Sponsor, Winter Soldier Program, hidden past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestnight22/pseuds/darkestnight22
Summary: “Information was scarce, all I could find was that he was being funded semi anonymously by a third party under the name K. Tsar. All photo shoots and merchandise came through scheduling with said third party according to his former coach and Minako. They both refused to say anymore on the subject...""Before I dive in, I would like to know how much you know about the Black Widow project. Did you read the files dumped onto the internet last year?”“Yes..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a sample of a couple different things, I just want to see if it’s interesting to anyone before I try to take on a full story. I’ve never written a full story before, but this is one of the ideas that has been stuck in my head since I noticed that there were no crossovers in this category. Also it’s not beta read so sorry for mistakes.

The benched area was empty, save for the two of them. Victor had stayed behind to work on step sequences for Yuuri’s exhibition skate, and was in the process of  packing up for the day when Yuuko had cornered him. Both Yuuri and Yurio had already escaped back to Yutopia.

 

“Look, I know you mean well, but there are a lot of factors that go into being a coach that seem to escape you. If you’re truly serious about the upcoming season, you need to sit down and have a direct conversation with Yuuri.” 

 

Victor stared for a minute before asking “What more do I need to know?”  He was confused. They’d spoken about his training schedule, about any costumes for the season, travel expenses, what kind of diet he should be keeping to, and had even had deep discussion about how Yuuri’s anxiety affects his performance. What else was there?

 

“ Have you spoken at all about any sponsorships from previous seasons? What about product endorsements? Future plans for partnerships? Modeling? Photo Shoots for posters and other merchandise? What about his substantial fan base in not only Japan, but also internationally?” Yuuko had started of normally, growing louder and more impatient the more she ranted. “ And what about after this season? Are you going back to skating? Is he retiring? What about the circumstances of your relationship? You are most certainly pining after him, but Yuuri just so happens to be the most shy and oblivious person on the planet.”

 

Victor felt vastly unprepared for this line of questioning. Truth be told, he had been avoiding several of the topics she had mentioned for the sake of his own well being.

 

“Well?” She probed.

 

Victor grimaced, hesitating to answer. “ While I haven’t spoken directly to Yuuri about that, I have made several inquiries as to what kind of sponsorships he had dealt with in the past.” He paused, choosing his next words carefully “Information was scarce, all I could find was that he was being funded semi anonymously by a third party under the name K. Tsar. All photo shoots and merchandise came through scheduling with said third party according to his former coach and Minako. They both refused to say anymore on the subject...As for his fanbase? I think they’re  doing just fine. They constantly update his fan accounts and websites after I post new pictures to instagram.”

 

“Good. If you want anymore information, you’re going to have to ask Yuuri himself.” Yuuko nodded before commenting slyly, “ do you actively monitor Yuuri’s fan accounts?”

 

He nodded profusely, raving about his devotion “ Of course I do! I need to make sure every bit of my precious Yuuri’s life is well documented and joyful! I need to be up to date on what the public knows about his life!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victors mysterious past
> 
>  
> 
> "Before I dive in, I would like to know how much you know about the Black Widow project. Did you read the files dumped onto the internet last year?”  
> “Yes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pre Grand Prix Post Rostelecom Cup They’re currently in Japan*  
> Trigger warning mentions of forced sterilization, (brief) torture, and brainwashing  
> *this is only dialog I just wanted to see if it would interest anyone

“After being away from you for a few short days, I’ve realized that I never want to be away from you again. I’ve grown used to your presence, your encouragement, your light. I never want to your side.”

 

“I’m glad that you feel the same as I do. However there’s something that I need to talk to you about. It’s important in regards to my past.”   
  
“What is it? You know you could tell me anything.”

“I’ve been contemplating telling you since you revealed your relations to the mystery sponsor to me. I know that it’s a major revelation that should’ve been saved for after you’ve finished the season, but I won’t feel comfortable with how our relationships progressing until you know.  Before I dive in, I would like to know how much you know about the Black Widow project. Did you read the files dumped onto the internet last year?”

 

“Yes...I know that it was originally a training program for young female spies conducted by the Red Room Academy. I know that they were raised to be killers. I also know that they were genetically enhanced. That they had to complete some sort of cruel test to complete their training. That upon completion they had to get sterilized. That those in charge didn’t want to take the chance of something becoming more important to the mission. They wanted to create the perfect weapon, the perfect soldier. The program had ties to the Winter Soldier project. One of the recruits is responsible for the projects complete destruction, and currently holds the title of being the only living Black Widow.”

 

“Good, You know a lot then.There are only 3 other living people who know what I am about to share, one of them is Yakov. During the duration of the Black Widow project, there were a large amount of hopefuls, but very few who passed the final exam. You were correct when saying that they were genetically enhanced and when saying that upon completion the Widows get sterilized, however there was a step that was left out of the file.”

 

“ They would harvest and freeze the eggs of the strongest Widows. It had been decided that if the project were to fail, they would start from scratch. Only with a child they could raise from birth to be completely obedient, instead of taking children. When the Widow project started to fail, a single doctor who had ties to both the Black Widow project and to the Winter Soldier project took the frozen eggs and went into hiding. Once it was safe to resume work, the doctor took his case to the higher ups and was able to secure permission to go forward. It was soon decided that they would attempt to grow as many children as they could, and that they would use the genetically enhanced Winter Soldier as the other parent. Everything was conducted off the books, paper files only. They collected surrogates and began their tests. What they didn’t anticipate was the surrogates bodies being too fragile to carry to term. With two genetically enhance parents and a normal human carrier there were too many complications. Only Two of the children survived, but they were too abnormal to do real infiltration or espionage. The boy was the only one with a physical “defect”, his hair color marking him different, while the girl was physically “perfect”.  However perfect physically, she was unable to interact with others on a emotional or social level, causing her to stand out among the normal population.  They spent the first 10 years of their lives training together, before the girl was taken away to be frozen, like their father. The boy was rescued just days after separation, going into a rehabilitation center to help develop crucial social skills. He would later find solace in physical activity, such as ice skating.”

 

“What about the sister?”

 

“It took them 9 more years to find her. She was frozen almost the entire time. She’s currently 18 years old, and enjoying competitive figure skating by her brothers side.”

 

“I understand why you waited to tell me”


End file.
